


Curbside

by NimmCayn



Category: Sam and Colby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimmCayn/pseuds/NimmCayn
Summary: The meeting story of two boys meant to meet from the very day they were born, of how two lives changed in an instant, and of how one girl would influence two people enough to change the course of time for thousands of people all over the world.





	Curbside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This probably won't get that many views because of the fact that this fandom isn't the biggest, but I'd be perfectly happy with a hundred views or even ten.  
> Anyway, this is drawn out of what I actually know of Sam and Colby's meeting story.  
> I should mention that Colby is referred to as "the dark-haired boy" and Sam is referred to as "the blonde haired boy".  
> I also have much deeper ideas for this, but I wanted to get something out into space before I'm able to talk myself out of it. I write much better than this; trust me.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The sun was hot that day, bearing down on the back of the dark haired boy sitting on the pavement. He regretted wearing black that day, but he wasn't about to start rooting through his backpack to grab a change of clothes. 

His flute burned his hand, but he didn't notice; his attention captured by the beautiful, much older drummer. Her hair was black as the background of the MCR shirt he wore, her eyes blue as the sky. But that wasn't the most amazing thing about her eyes; there was so much more. There was a smudge of mascara under her left eye, a little wrinkle at the corner of her right. He probably shouldn't have been creeping on her enough to notice that, but he had and so he rolled with it.

The bus was late; it always was. Why wouldn't it be, when it's headed towards a shitty band summer camp? He wondered if it would ever come, or if this was something out of those Gothic novels his mother read. It scared him a bit, but he wasn't the only one there.

Someone sat down about two feet away from him and he looked towards the boy. He was blonde, wearing an obnoxious tie-dye shirt that barely fit him. His face was turned towards the ground, but he could be recognized as someone the former went to school with. They had never really spoken, but the blonde boy had smiled at him before. It made his days most times.

They exchanged awkward looks for moment before the blonde kid spoke up. "The bus is always late around here." He said, as if the dark haired the two was not aware.

The dark haired boy nodded, turning a bit towards the strange blonde boy. "Yeah." He said, "I don't think I've ever gotten to camp on time, man. At this point, I'm about ready to start walking. I'd probably get there faster anyway."

The blonde boy laughed, but his attention was caught by something else now. Her; the beautiful drummer that the dark haired one had been watching previously.

"Are... you watching Mary? The drum major?"

The blonde boy looked up, surprised, a smile on his lips. "Uh, yeah." He whispered, shyness evident in his voice. "How did you tell?"

"You'd be an idiot not to notice her, brother." The dark haired told him. "She's really hot, isn't she?"

The boy nodded shyly. "She really is. You like her too?"

"Yeah."

The blonde haired of the two smiled a bright smile, a type of smile the dark haired one hadn't seen in a while. He liked this blonde kid, he seemed kind; unlike the two assholes that had left the him in the dust. 

"Hey, I'm Sam."

The dark haired looked up, and smiled back at the boy: Sam. He reached out and took Sam's outstretched hand, shaking it like they were some middle aged accountants. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but he liked Sam and didn't want to scare him off.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Colby."


End file.
